Lelouch vs Xena
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Xena both charge into battle, because of some recent robberies, that have been happening. Lelouch thinks Xena is the villain and Xena thinks Lelouch is the criminal.


Note: Code Geass is an anime, that was done by the studio Sunrise and Xena: Warrior Princess was created by John Schulian and Robert Tapert.

Lelouch Lamperouge jumped across the living room. It was clear, that something had been filling him up with energy. In the past few weeks, Lelouch was starting to feel bad about himself, because he and his teammates were constantly being defeated, by Prince Schneizel. Lelouch's failures were starting to make him feel bad about himself and he figured he needed a new mission, to motivate him.

C. C. figured Lelouch had found a new purpose in life, because he had been jumping around, for a few minutes. Lelouch wasn't a very subtle or careful person, when it came to enterances. He usually came in, by dancing into the living room and crashing into stuff, which C. C. wasn't very fond of. Although she loved Lelouch, she wasn't a very big fan, of his chaotic entrances. She looked around the living room, to see if Lelouch had accidentally broke anything, due to his reckless jumps. She saw a broken lamp, toaster, and table. She gave Lelouch a disapproving look and said, "You better explain yourself, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not really a master of eloquence, when it comes to explanations, my dear."

C. C. asked, "Why were you jumping around?"

Lelouch straightened his collar and tried talking in a fancy voice, while saying, "Because I have good news."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch answered, "There's a nearby village, that needs our help. I don't know a lot of details, but I'm not the type of person, who pays attention to such things, but it seems like there's some villain, who's been robbing villages and taking all of their valuables." Lelouch put his hands on his hips and tried to look heroic, while saying, "I'm going to find the criminal and be the hero, that these villages have been needing."

Lelouch was known, for charging into battle, without knowing any info, about the criminal he plans on fighting. Because of that, C. C. feared, that Lelouch was about to go after another villain, that he knew nothing about. C. C. asked, "What do you know, about this villain?"

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. asked, "Do you know this criminal's gender, appearance, age, or anything else?"

Lelouch answered, "Not really."

C. C. asked, "If you don't know anything, about the criminal you're trying to catch, what will you do?"

A proud smirk came upon Lelouch's face, while saying, "Believe it or not, I have a brain and because of that, my brain will tell me, when my eyes have seen the criminal. I know what I'm doing."

C. C. was worried, about Lelouch going on this mission. She feared, that Lelouch would accuse the wrong person, get into a bunch of fights, and get beaten up. She was concerned about Lelouch's safety, so she said, "I'm coming with you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

C. C. answered, "I need to make sure, that you don't do anything dangerous or reckless."

Lelouch proudly replied, "When it comes to being safe, I'm a master."

C. C. smirked and responded, "When it comes to making corny exaggerations, you're a master."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "Why do you care about my safety?"

A genuine look came upon C. C.'s face, while saying, "Because I love you. I want you to be safe, my love."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I understand and having you around will make this trip a better place." Lelouch and C. C. held hands, while walking out.

Meanwhile, Xena was riding on her horse. She parked her horse and started running faster, with more speed and intensity, than usual. After a few minutes, of running around, Xena found her closest ally, Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked at Xena and noticed she was in a more adventurous mood, than usual. Considering how daring and action-driven Xena acted, that was saying a lot. Xena said, "Gabrielle, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go on one of the most dangerous adventures, of my entire career."

Gabrielle replied, "That certainly sounds like a big one. What's going on?"

Xena explained, "There's a thief, that's been robbing a bunch of villages, of their valuables. I'm used to only stopping villains, who put a few people or one village, in danger. Considering this new villain has robbed five villages, he must be something dangerous. I don't know a lot of details, but I know these villainous acts aren't just rumors. I've been to the villages and I saw how much stuff had been taken away."

Gabrielle said, "Aside from what the villain did, do you know anything about him?"

Xena replied, "Gabrielle, when a new villain comes by, I don't make it my mission, to learn his hobbies and favorite animes. I make it my mission, to defeat the villain, through heroic acts of violence."

Gabrielle responded, "First off, violence is hardly heroic. Second off, if you know so little about the criminal, it's going to be hard, to stop him. Do you know what he looks like? Do you know, that he's actually a he?"

Xena replied, "I don't any of that stuff, but it hardly matters. I need to charge into battle and show this villain the wrath, of the warrior princess. I need you, to stay here."

Garbrielle started flinging her arms around, while saying, "Hold on there, Xena. You're going, on an important mission, and you expect me to stay behind? That doesn't make sense."

Xena replied, "Actually, it makes more sense, than you could possibly imagine. After all, you're my partner, so it's my job, to protect you."

Gabrielle shook her head and responded, "That's not how things work, Xena. Since I'm your partner, I should be going with you, on this mission. You're charging into this mission, without knowing what you're doing and who you're going after. You need me, to assist you."

Xena thought about it and replied, "I suppose you make a fair point. Because of that, you can come along." Xena and Gabrielle got on Xena's horse and started heading off, on their mission.

A few minutes, Lelouch and C. C. started going around villages, to find the villain. C. C. tried to find evidence and clues, while Lelouch hopped around and started searching, for suspicious people. Lelouch saw a few people, who he considered suspects. However, C. C. convinced him, to not beat those people up, because they were clearly villagers.

A moment later, Lelouch walked to the village, that Xena was riding across. Lelouch caught a glimpse of Xena and assumed she was the villain, due to her warrior appearance. He gave Xena a disapproving look, while saying, "Get off the horse, you vile warrior."

Xena parked the horse and faced Lelouch. Lelouch said, "It's about time, that our paths have come together. I can guarantee you, that you'll be losing this fight. You better start preparing, for your defeat." Lelouch started charging towards Xena, so Xena did the same. Xena assumed Lelouch was the villain, because of how he acted and looked. Lelouch gave Xena a few punches, before Xena started kicking Lelouch around. Although Lelouch was brilliant and sneaky, he was often a failure, when it came to fights. Xena was a highly-skilled and fierce warrior, so she knew what she was doing. Despite all that, Lelouch was stubborn and overly-confident, so he was convinced he had what it took, to win the fight. He tried to kick her, but she punched him, several times.

C. C. and Gabrielle watched the fight and were concerned, about what was happening. C. C. knew Lelouch was innocent and Gabrielle knew Xena was good. C. C. looked at Gabrielle and tried to act like a peacekeeper, while saying, "Greetings, miss. I'm C. C. I'm that dangerous troublemaker's girlfriend."

Gabrielle shook C. C.'s hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gabrielle, Xena's partner. I'm afraid Xena's become a little more intense, than usual, because of the recent robberies."

C. C. responded, "Lelouch has been acting the same way. Earlier, he was under the impression, that one of the villagers was responsible, for the robber. Now, he thinks your partner is the villain."

Gabrielle had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Lelouch thinks Xena's evil? What an absurd thought. Xena's a warrior and a princess, who goes out of her way, to stop the forces of evil."

C. C. put her hand on her chin and said, "If that's the case, both of them are heroes and they shouldn't be attacking one another."

Gabrielle replied, "I couldn't agree more. C. C. How are we supposed to stop them, from attacking each other?"

C. C. had a confident look on her face, while saying, "I'll take care of Lelouch." Lelouch was on the ground, because of all the damage, that Xena had done to him. C. C. picked him and carried Lelouch, in her loving arms.

Xena pointed a sword at C. C., while asking, "Why would you defend that scoundrel? Are you someone, who works for him?"

Gabrielle prance by Xena and said, "Hold on there, old chum. C. C. isn't guilty and neither is the gentleman, that you were beating up."

C. C. explained to Xena, how she and Lelouch had been putting a lot of work and effort, into finding the actual criminal. She also explained, how reckless and impulsive Lelouch can be, during intense situations. After hearing C. C. say that, Lelouch started realizing, that his behavior was too extreme and not well planned. He felt ashamed of himself, for charging after Xena, instead of doing some proper investigating. Lelouch looked at Xena and said, "I'm sorry, that I charged after you. I was acting like a dumb fool, which is something I've kept doing, in recent years. I care about C. C. so much, that I go out of my way, to make our lives, as safe as possible. However, my attempts, at making her a safer world, make things more unpreditable and wild, than ever before."

Xena sighed and replied, "You're not the only one, who has been acting irresponsible, in recent years. I used to do a better job, at thinking things through and being more open-minded. However, after Gabrielle came around, it was hard for me, to not worry about her. In order to make sure no dangerous criminals got near her, I started threatening and attacking anybody, that seemed suspicious. However, that didn't turn out well. Instead of doing the right thing and giving strangers a fair chance, I scoffed at them and attacked menacing. I put your life in danger and I did a really good, at beating you up. I'm sorry. I was being a true warrior, but I wasn't being a true hero."

Lelouch responded, "We've both made mistakes. I think we can change that and start being the heroes we're supposed to be, by defeating the actual villain."

Xena replied, "That sounds like an excellent idea, Lelouch." Lelouch and Xena shook hands.

Since Lelouch and Xena had been acting so careless, they figured it was time, that they start searching for clues. They went to each of the villages and looked for hints, of the villain's identity. At each of the villages, they found black fabric. After giving all of the villages a search, they saw a suspicious man, who was wearing a black costume and had a big mustache. It was Gonna Getcha, one of the most wanted robbers, of all time.

Lelouch faced Gonna Getcha and looked at what the villain was packing around. He realized it was the materials and money, that the villages had been missing. Lelouch sternly said, "You better start returning that stuff, you wicked thief."

Gonna Getcha had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "That's never going to happen, you skinny punk. I'm Gonna Getcha, so when I want something, I'm gonna get it. There's nobody, who can stop my evil plans."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "I've heard you've been defeated, by a few heroes."

A grumpy look came upon Gonna Getcha's face, while saying, "I don't want to talk about it." The villainous thief was feeling some pain, but he didn't know why.

Lelouch said, "Instead of talking about your previous failures, we can talk about your current one."

Gonna Getcha felt confounded, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "While I was keeping you distracted, with my ramblings, Xena was beating you up. Like me, you have a very fragile ego and you put so much focus, on making yourself sound intimidating, that you failed to realize, that someone was beating you up." Gonna Getcha shook his fist, before passing out.

Lelouch high-fived Xena and said, "Excellent work, Xena."

Xena replied, "Thank you, Lelouch. It seems like teaming up with heroes is better, than accusing them of being evil and getting into petty fights."

Lelouch responded, "You're an incredible hero and I wish you and Gabrielle the best, on your future adventures."

Xena replied, "I wish the same, for you and C. C." Xena and Gabrielle got on Xena's horse, while riding away. Lelouch and C. C. started walking home, while holding hands. Both Lelouch and Xena had learned the value, of thinking things through and being open-minded, before charging into battle.


End file.
